


Scars

by Writter_of_time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alcoholism, F/F, F/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writter_of_time/pseuds/Writter_of_time
Summary: Ex special forces solider Captain Sara Lance is Living day by day in Singapore working private security jobs not caring much if she lives or dies and suffering from ptsd and alcoholism. When a job goes bad Sara takes on a new job to get away but soon finds her new client to be someone who could offer her the relief to her pain that she’s been desperately needing.
Relationships: Sara Lance/ Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Scars

Sara Lance woke up in her small apartment at just after 9 am. She wakes up with a small groan feeling the very familiar signs of a hangover coming on. She’d been in almost constant hangover for the last 2 years since she left the army. She’d been in the army for 15 years. She joined up as soon as she finished high school and she had excelled in it. Sara had always been an athletic, sporty tomboy type of girl and her father was a cop so she was used to the disciplined lifestyle. She’d hated her childhood. Not because her parents were bad to her it was far from it. Her dad had always been super caring of her even if he was strict he obviously loved her and did everything he could to help her. 

But Sara had to escape the city because in her eyes there was nothing worth achieving there. Her sister was a high up lawyer but Sara had no interest in that lifestyle. She’d considered joining the police but she knew her home of Starling City was super corrupt and most of the cops were on criminals payroll. Her father was one of the few honest ones and she saw the losing battle he continued to fight to try and help the city.

Sara had excelled in the army winning numerous awards during her basic training and after a few years was recruited into the special forces working highly covert missions. Again she excelled at it and made it to the rank of captain. But that all came at a price.

Sara was used to death. She’d seen numerous people die but after a while the numbers started hitting her hard. Every death of someone she knew took her longer to get over. The injuries she got hurt more and to top it off she had been captured by enemy forces during a routine mission and had been tortured for weeks. She never told them what they wanted to know and she knew she wouldn’t be rescued and never expected to be. The job they’d been doing was a black bag mission. Meaning it was unsanctioned so if anyone was caught they’d be given up. But Sara had somehow found the strength to escape the captivity and had crawled her way through the desert in the Middle East for days before reaching a village and was able to call in a rescue. She’d of course had a long time off after this recovering from her injuries and taking therapy but she returned to her unit not long after but she was different now. She could still do her job and still lead her team but when she was alone her mind would flashback to not just the captivity but all the negative parts of the job, the dead bodies she’d seen, all the people she killed and all the people she’d hurt or left behind because she had no choice. 

Her team figured she was fine and her normal self as she acted like she was fine (everyone knows you don’t show weakness in the military or you get put in front of a shrink which basically ends your career) but it was when she was alone it all crept in. When she was in the shower she’d end up jumping out with a knife thinking someone was sneaking up on her. If there was a gunshot on the tv she’d dive down for cover and if someone accidentally bumped into her in a cafe she spun round ready to snap their neck thinking they were attacking her. She quickly stopped sleeping all together as she was to wound up and on edge.

Eventually Sara realised she simply couldn’t carry on. Not because of her own feelings but because she knew it’d eventually affect her ability in the field and that’d put more lives at risk so she left. She’d been awarded numerous medals and awards but none of it meant much to her in her current state.

She returned home to Starling City hoping to get back to a normal life. Not that she knew what that was as she’d never been an adult in startling as she lived there full time since she was in high school. Both her dad and her sister had offered her a place to stay but she’d turned them both down. She had no interest in living with Laurel as even before Sara had become a trained special forces killer with PTSD she could barley go an hour without wanting to kill her sister now that she had the tools to do so she was worried she’d actually fulfill that one day.

As for her dad, he meant well but she was an adult who didn’t want to be living with her dad. So she used the small amount of money she’d saved (the army really didn’t pay well at all ) to rent a small apartment.

Sara had thought normality would cure her of her problems but of course that didn’t happen. Sara found she really couldn’t be anywhere without freaking out. The city was just ti crowded for her and Sara felt threatened anywhere she went even when there weren’t dangers. She tried her best to adapt but it just wasn’t working. She needed a fresh start. 

A few weeks later she had moved to Singapore. She’d been there once on a mission and she’d loved the city so she thought it’d be a good place to start up. Sara already spoke the language and had learnt numerous languages over her career. Of course she still needed money and even though she wasn’t exactly keen to do it she started doing private security work which a lot of ex military got into. Her contractor was her former captain when she first joined up. His name was Rip Hunter and he had taught her a lot. Now he was the middle man between people who needed jobs done and different veterans.

Sara did these jobs occasionally but also found she had a lot of down time which of course left her with her thoughts and that was never a good thing and soon found herself drinking to numb the pain and that happened more and more as the time wore on.

So this is how Sara woke up one morning with a pounding head as she reaches for her phone and swore as she saw she had a text.

RIP:  
Target arriving at noon. Be in position by 11:30. All gear needed stashed in a bin by lookout location.

Sara groans she’d forgotten her next job was starting today. A high up surveillance mission and she was hungover. This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hope you like this. This chapter was more to set it all up but next one will be moving with the story more. The avalance stuff probably won’t start until about chapter 3.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
